


his own person

by Kikithekittykat



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other, its more bromance then anything, might post another chapter of hiccup and tuff doing the dirty with short hair, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithekittykat/pseuds/Kikithekittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuffnut gets tired of looking like Ruffnut</p>
            </blockquote>





	his own person

It was always Ruffnut and her twin, it was always Ruffnut and the other one. Well you know what? Tuffnut was tired of being the other one! He wanted people to see him and know he was his own person. Just because he had a twin did not mean they were the same person. That's why as of today everyone would be able to tell them apart.  
"T-Tuffnut your hair!" It was Hiccup who said it first. Tuffnut was the one who called all of his friends to gather at the park and told them he'll meet up with them. He even told his sister to wait there for him. He had no intention telling people what he was doing. What he did."Tuffnut what did you do to your hair?!" Hiccup was in shock at what he saw, every one sat there in shock.  
Tuffnut stood in front of everyone with his long blond hair cut up to his shoulder, and no longer blond but brown. The new brunet stood there with a smirk."Do you guys like it? Cause I do."  
Astrid nervously glanced back and forth from the twins. They looked slightly diffrent now."I-I mean..it's surprising." She admit.  
"A new look."Fishlegs pointed out shyly.  
"You're a fucking idoit."Ruffnut shook her head.  
"Why would you even?" Snotlout pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I like it!"Hiccup smiled."Short hair really suits you, and brown dose to. You look nothing like Ruffnut anymore."  
That was all he wanted to hear. "Thanks Hiccup."


End file.
